Dreaming Makes Your Heart Ache
by AKFMC
Summary: What happens when Mizuki and Sano's relationship worsens after another of dr. Umeda's 'suggestions' gets outta hand? read and find out! Full Chap. 1!


**OK!!! This is the FULL chap. 1!!! Finally!!!! Im sorry for not putting the whole chap. up the first time but i was 2 lazy 2 finish typing it, so yea... Like I said b4, the 1st chap. is kinda bad but it gets better, PROMISE!!**

Nakatsu woke up early to go get Mizuki. He wanted to eat breakfast with him before Sano got to. After Nakatsu had professed his love for Mizuki, it seemed as if Sano was trying to keep Mizuki away from him. He rushed to put clothes on and to get out of the door and into Mizuki's dorm. He knocked and went in with out waiting for a reply. Then, he stopped suddenly as he analyzed the scene before him. Mizuki was laying next to Sano on his bed. Sano's arm was over Mizuki, her face buried in Sano's chest. Nakatsu Breath was caught in his throat, he just stood there, dazed. Sano lifted his head groggily, his face towards the wall. But he turned around, seeing Nakatsu standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open.

"Agh!" he let out a short cry, and then fell with a clunk to the floor. The sudden noise caused Mizuki to jump awake and crack her head on the bunkbeds.

Nakatsu rushed to Mizuki's aid, but she pushed him away as he came up, realizing that she didn't have her boob vest on. She fell off as well.

"Go away!" Mizuki yelled forgetting to hide the femininity in her voice.

Nakatsu left, shutting the door behind him. He leaned up against the door adn sighed, his face burning red. Minami Nanba was passing by and eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Nakatsu passed out.

_"Mizuki..." Nakatsu was hugging Mizuki, holding him close. "I love you..."_

_"I know," His voice was soft, comforting. "I do too," He pulled away slightly._

_Mizuki was looking into Nakatsu's eyes, his brown ones shining in the light. They closed in for a kiss. As their lips only barely grazed each other's... _

He was being shaken awake from his shining moment of happiness and joy.

"hey monkey boy! Wake up!!" Some one kicked him in the head.

He wiped some blood that was dripping from his nose.

"_Why?!_" He thought. "_Why did Nanba have to wake him from his precious, precious dream?!?!?!?!?_"

Nakatsu begrudgingly went to breakfast without Mizuki. He sat next to Sekime with his head down, all depressed. After his 2nd bowl of rice, he heard Mizuki's worried voice coming from the entrance.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Sano! I was...I couldn't...mmm...eh..." Nakatsu turned around to see Mizuki looking at Sano, while he was looking off into space.

Without replying, Sano ruffled Mizuki's hair and walked off, leaving Mizuki in his wake. Mizuki smilied, and followed after.

"Fffffuck." Nakatsu whispered.

"What?" Sekime stared at him.

"...Nothing...,"

"Stupid gay,"

"huh?"

Sekime chuckled and started talking to Kayashima.

Nakatsu slammed his head on the table. "Ow!" He whimpered.

"Hi, Mizuki!" He looked up as she sat down.

He got up a little from his chair and got really close to her face. She backed away.

"Heeeyyy, Nakatsu," She backed away to much and fell out of her chair, onto the floor.

Sano jumped up and helped her to her feet. Nakatsu frowned sad again.

After Mizuki got righted again, Nakatsu said, "Hey, Mizuki, you wanna come see me play soccer tomorrow??"

"Yeah, Sure!" Mizuki turned to Sano. "You walking Yuujiro for me?"

"'s fine," He was examining something that only he could see.

"GO NAKATSU!!" He heard his love's voice above the raging crowd.

Osaka High's soccer team was facing the team of the school that Komari (Nakatsu's ex) goes to. Nakatsu spotted her in the bleachers, ironicly close to Mizuki.

The game ended, Osaka won (as always), and as he headed toward the locker rooms, Komari caught him alone. What an uncomfortable situation...

"uh...Hi, Nakatsu..." her eyes darted around as if she was following a fly with her eyes.

"hi..."

"I-I wanted to tell you that - I'm in-love with you!" she said in a rush, getting straight to the point.

Nakatsu's eys widened in shock as he looked at her face, desperation glistening in the corner of her eyes.

"Well... I don't know what to say..." he scratched the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable.

"Just say you love me, too." she almost whispered.

"I'm sorry, Komari, but ... I ... I'm in-love with some one else."

"Who?" she did whisper this time, but with a heart-broken urgency etched in her voice.

As this conversation was going on, Mizuki came up behind Nakatsu. He'd been gone for a little longet than usual and Mizuki came looking for him. Komari eyes darted to her for only a split second, but she looked at Nakatsu with adn even fiercer look, determined to keep him talking.

"I - I'm just - it doesn't matter-"

"It does to me!" Komari growled, getting angrier every second that Nakatsu avoided her question.

Nakatsu had noticed when Komari's eyes had flashed behind him. He knew who it was. Mizuki was the only one who would over-react enough to actually come looking for him.

"WHO?!" Komari had a dangerous look in her eye.

But all Nakatsu did was point behind him, with his thumb. At that moment, Mizuki REALLY wished she hadn't come along just then.

Komari's eyes widened in horror as she immediatly recognized who it was Nakatsu was pointing at. Mizuki was frozen on the spot as Komari shot her a look that could've burned a whole through her head.

**Okay, so I lied.. this isnt the 1st chap., I still have a little more 2 type, but I'm 2 lazy so yea... DEAL WITH IT!!! ... :'( Sorry again...**

**Polly**


End file.
